The present invention relates to a refrigerator.
In general, a refrigerator is a home appliance for storing food to be refrigerated or frozen and performs a cooling cycle to cool the inside of the refrigerator. The cooling cycle includes a compressor, a condenser, an expansion device, and an evaporator, which are connected through a refrigerant pipe to form a circulation loop. The compressor and the condenser are typically mounted in a mechanical compartment formed at the lower side of the refrigerator and the evaporator is typically provided at the rear side of a freezing compartment or a refrigerating compartment.
In such a refrigerator, during normal operation when power is supplied to the refrigerator to operate the compressor, the internal temperature of the refrigerator is kept constant because cool air generated in the evaporator continuously flows into the refrigerator through a fan. However, if a problem occurs during the cooling cycle due to failure of the compressor or power failure, the cooling cycle stops and the internal temperature of the refrigerator increases.
One method for solving the above problem is disclosed in Korean Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-2013-0011277, which discloses a refrigerator including a thermosiphon part. However, the refrigerator disclosed in the above publication has the following problems. One, a separate part, such as a sensor, for identifying a normal state in which power is normally applied and a power failure state is necessary as well as a valve for controlling flow of fluid configuring thermosiphon and an accumulator. Since such a part and the valve are expensive, the price of the refrigerator may increase. Two, it requires a soldering process for connecting the valve for controlling thermosiphon and the accumulator. In this process, malfunction may occur due to soldering failure.